Des petits pois verts à écosser
by MadeOfMadInk
Summary: Une pièce au papier peint rose avec des petits pois verts à écosser, et deux ou trois individus bizarres qui contrôlent la vie des Terriens. Malheureusement, ce sont Akanishi Jin et Kamenashi Kazuya qui vont devenir leurs victimes du jour...Des hiboux, des toilettes diaboliques, des boîtes d'œufs qui volent...il se trame quelque chose de décidément pas clair chez Akanishi...


Quelque part en haut ou en bas...bref..quelque part, dans un monde parallèle -ou pas-, dans une petite pièce rose avec des petits pois verts à écosser ou des bananes vertes dessinés sur les murs -on savait pas vraiment puisque le créateur ne l'avait jamais dit-, deux individus étaient installés derrières des manettes rouges et bleues, face à face, concentrés au possible.

Le premier était grand, élancé, un air tantôt sévère, tantôt hagard sur le visage. Sa chevelure violette, parsemée de fines mèches blanches était telle qu'on l'aurait cru sortit d'un de ces mangas si répandus au Japon. Pourtant, elle était on ne peut plus naturelle et n'était que le résultat d'un régime à base de navets qu'avait suivi sa mère durant sa grossesse il y a de cela 128 ans.  
Le second quant à lui était de taille moyenne, chétif, et conservant malgré son âge -127 ans- un air candide qui lui donnait cent années de moins, sa chevelure bouclée et blonde vénitienne n'arrangeant en rien cette impression.

Ces deux personnes étaient en réalité ceux que l'on pourrait appeler les «maîtres du destin».

En effet, l'éméché et le blond géraient tout deux respectivement la chance et l'espoir des «mortels». Chaque jour, ils maniaient leurs leviers face à chaque profil qui se dressaient devant eux. Si la personne avait besoin d'espoir mais pas de chance, l'éméché tirait sur son levier bleu, signe de refus tandis que son collègue tirait sur son levier rouge pour lui donner un peu du dit espoir. Telle était la routine qui se présentait à eux au quotidien. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter, ils se faisaient leur avis, tirait sur le levier adéquat puis passaient au suivant, commentant de ci de là les individus qui passaient.

Ils venaient d'achever nombre de leurs dossiers, et ils ne leur restait à présent plus qu'un seul dossier, leur préféré. Sur ce dossier, était annoté en lettres vermeilles «Johnny's Entertainment».

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice, les lueurs hagardes ou candides laissant place à une lueur plus dangereuse: le sadisme. Une approbation commune et le dossier fut ouvert. Ils aimaient beaucoup ce dossier. Pour eux, les personnes qui y étaient classées les surprenaient à chaque fois,chose rare dès lors qu'on travaillait sur les mêmes dossiers depuis bientôt un siècle humain. Oui, ces hommes étaient vraiment surprenants.  
Ils ne se lassaient jamais de regarder longuement le petit écran où apparaissait la vie de chacun d'eux. Ils y apprenaient leur dernier doute, le plus infime sentiment ressenti dernièrement, leur état d'esprit, leurs pulsions..leurs penchants..leur libido.  
Ah, si les journalistes qui les traquaient savaient ce qu'ils manquaient..pour sûr que ces hommes auraient de sérieux problèmes. C'était surtout pour ça qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de veiller longuement sur eux, s'attarder sur leur vie, pour les protéger au possible des tabloïds.  
C'est donc comme à leur habitude qu'ils commencèrent le dossier.

Nombreux Johnny's étaient passés sous les yeux experts et attentifs des deux maîtres du destin qui commentaient de temps en temps:

«- Tiens le petit Yamada va sortir une nouvelle chanson, Mystery Virgin, il y réfléchit..

- Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il jouerait dans un nouveau drama à la place...»

«- Les NEWS reprennent du poil de la bête, c'est bien..leurs fans seront contents..

- Génial, on pensera à leur donner plus souvent de la chance..»

«- Les Kis-my ft2 vont sortir un nouveau single...

- J'espère qu'on verra tous les membres du groupe..trio de Satan...

- Mister Chance! Pousser un juron humain mentionnant pareillement notre patron..!

- Excusez-moi très cher...c'est à force de côtoyer tous ces profils..ça influence le language..

- Mais je vous pardonne, soyez simplement heureux que Monsieur Satan n'en sache rien.»

«- Ah~ le Sakuraiba me désespère..mutuellement attirés ils trouvent toujours un moyen de repousser leur déclaration l'un envers l'autre...

- On demandera à Mister Courage de nous aider, comme ça dès demain cette affaire sera réglée.»

«- Passons au cas suivant. Akanishi Ji..

- AHH! C'est affreux~! Jin-Jin~! Mister Chance! Mon Jin-Jin est en train de...!

- Qu'y a-t-il Mister Hope? Oh~! Ma petite tortue! Il faudra que je pense à remercier Mister Courage en passant sous son bureau avant de partir.. Fu! Fu!

- Quoi..?! Mais..OH! Quelle horreur! Non~! Jin-Jiiiin~!»

* * *

Au même moment, dans un appartement à Tokyo, un homme brun, le teint hâlé, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir se dirigeait vers la porte d'où émanait le bruit strident de la sonnette en râlant.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte, un air féroce sur le visage s'apprêtant à incendier celui ou celle qui venait le déranger à une heure aussi tardive (22 heures pour être exact) lorsqu'il sentit plus qu'il ne vit deux lèvres rencontrer les siennes. Trop surpris il mit du temps avant de s'éloigner brusquement de l'autre personne.

«- Kame ? But qu'est-ce que tu fous here ? Et puis...What the bordel ?!», dit-il dans son Jinglish.

- Écoute Jin faut que je te parle...Je t'aime!, lui dit Kame en ignorant les questions du brun.

- Euh..Kame..t'as encore fait les bars c'est ça?

- Absolument pas, j'ai juste été dans un bar où le barman -qui d'ailleurs avait les cheveux d'un rouge bordeaux- m'a offert un cocktail appelé «Courage» et m'a expliqué à cause du fait que je regardais beaucoup trop ses cheveux, que c'était à cause de sa mère qui avait bu trop de grenadine et mangé trop de clafoutis aux cerises durant sa grossesse. Tu te rends compte, à cause de son alimentation..durant sa grossesse! Incroyable!», déballa Kame d'une seule traite.

Akanishi le regarda longuement, légèrement effrayé puis se repris et lui dit comme si il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans:

«- Ok...Kame, assis-toi là et sois sage, je vais chercher un alcootest. J'arrive tout de suite, surtout ne bouge paAAHH! MON DIEU AHH!

- Désolé Jin, j'voulais pas toucher ta clavicule...quoique...j'adore t'entendre crier comme ça..»

Il réitéra alors son geste, donnant une légère caresse sur la clavicule, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Le pauvre Akanishi se mit alors à crier de plus belle, de manière tout à fait érotique à l'oreille de Kazuya qui entreprit de faire de même avec l'autre clavicule tout en le conduisant vers le canapé.  
Le brun, trop occupé à crier et frissonner au toucher de la tortue fut surprit de sentir le divan sous son fessier et ouvrit les yeux juste avant de voir Kame s'approcher pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

* * *

Du côté de Mister Hope et Mister Chance, les cris fusaient, mais pour autre chose.

«- Mister Hope calmez-vous voyons ! Ça n'est qu'un humain, un vulgaire mortel !

- NOON ! Ça n'est pas qu'un vulgaire mortel, c'est mon Jin-Jin ! Le mien vous m'entendez ?! Pas celui de cette tortue..! Jin-Jiiin~! Il a parlé d'un homme aux cheveux bordeaux...Mister Courage !

- Voyons..Mister Courage n'a fait que son boulot..il est trop tard vous ne pouvez rien y faire..!

- Il est encore temps..la vengeance est toujours possible..!»

* * *

Dans l'appartement de Jin, celui-ci se faisait visiter les amygdales en profondeur. C'est seulement grâce à un élan de lucidité et une pensée pour la personne qu'il aimait qu'il réussit à reprendre pied sur terre pour repousser Kamenashi. Il le maintint alors d'une poigne ferme et lui dit:

«- Kame ! J'ai une wife bon sang ! Je peux pas trahir Meisa comme ça ! En plus j'ai une adorable petite fille, tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Bon sang, Jin on sait tout les deux que la seule raison qui t'a poussé à te marier, c'est ta mère qui voulait des petits enfants...alors tes excuses vaseuses, à qui tu veux, mais pas à moi !

- Mais quand bien même Kazu..les liens sacrés du mariages ne me permettent pas de..

- Je peux toujours devenir ton amant caché.

- De..Quoi ?! Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?! Mon amant caché ! Rien que ça ! Et les tabloïds alors ?!

- Ben quoi ? Des amants cachés il y en a plein dans les séries américaines..ils se cachent dans les placards, derrière les rideaux, sous le lit...

- Rien que ça...mais ça répond pas à ma question ! Et les tabloïds alors ?!

- Ben justement...tu sais, le barman aux cheveux bordeaux..il m'a dit qu'il s'en occuperait avec des potes à lui comme d'habitude, qu'on avait pas à s'en préoccuper...

-Attends là...elle parait vachement louche ton histoire..il a dit qu'il s'en occuperait... «comme d'habitude»..? Kame..ça fait combien de temps qu'un Johnny's n'est pas apparu dans les tabloïds?

- Un bon p'tit moment pourquoi ?

- Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui veille sur les Johnny's...? Peut-être que c'est un fan !

- On peut toujours essayer quelque chose pour le savoir..., murmura Kame d'un ton sournois.

- Ah oui ? On peut essayer de faire quoi ?

- Soyons des amants cachés...», dit Kame en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

* * *

Dans la salle de Mister Chance et Mister Hope, ce dernier fulminait en voyant les deux hommes s'envoyer en l'air sous ses yeux. Après tout, c'était son Jin-Jin, l'Akame il l'exécrait !

«- Je n'ai plus le choix..c'est l'alerte noire Mister Chance, l'alerte noire!

- Comment ?! Non, n'appuyez pas sur ce bouton !»

Trop tard, Mister Hope avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton noir placé sur le bureau de son collègue.

Un écran fut projeté au mur et une voix électronique se fit entendre:

«- Vous avez activé l'option «MALCHANCE», veuillez entrer les coordonnées du ou des profils concernés et inscrire les détails des événements qui vont suivre.»

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard..à Tokyo, dans l'appartement bien connu, deux hommes, un brun et un châtain reprenaient leur souffle sur le canapé, aussi vêtus que le jour de leur naissance.

Le châtain pris la parole:

«- C'était génial..t'es toujours convaincu qu'on ne peut pas être amants cachés?

- Je sais pas, j'attend de voir si demain on voit dans les tabloïds «Kamenashi Kazuya et Akanishi Jin, une nuit dans un appartement..début d'une adultère?»

- Et si il n'y a rien, que feras-tu?

- Déjà, j'irais acheter un hiboux dans une animalerie.

- Un hiboux? Pourquoi faire..? Quel rapport avec notre relation?

- Ben si ton histoire d'amants cachés dans les séries américaines fonctionne...pourquoi pas Harry Potter? Peut-être que si j'envoie une lettre par hiboux à ces types qui veillent sur nous, ils me répondront? C'est bien ce qu'ils font dans Harry Potter quand ils ont pas l'adresse du destinataire !

- Euh ouais...bon euh..on verra ça demain...on va dans ta chambre ?»

Après approbation d'Akanishi, les deux amants allèrent se coucher dans la chambre du brun, et s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain au réveil, Akanishi se prépara, anxieux, se douchant, s'habillant, puis but son café, pris son porte-feuille et son couvre-chef et descendit au marchand de journaux du coin. Sitôt arrivé il s'empressa de regarder les gros titres et sous-titres imprimés à la une des journaux et soupira de soulagement. Rien n'était écrit nul part, ils étaient saufs. Tout content il se dirigea alors vers l'animalerie pour acheter un hiboux comme il se l'était promis.  
Il acheta donc une très ressemblante réplique de la chouette d'Harry Potter et, la cage à la main, remonta dans son appartement où l'attendait Kame derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

Celui-ci lui sourit, et lui demanda si il avait vu un quelconque article sur eux. Entendant une réponse négative, il s'approcha de Jin dans le but de l'embrasser, lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il baissa alors le regard et rougit furieusement. Bon sang, le voilà qui n'était pas loin de se faire dessus -et de casser un mythe- ! Il marcha alors d'un pas rapide vers les toilettes et, arrivant sans encombres dans celles-ci, leva la lunette des toilettes et se désapa. Sauf que la lunette lui retomba sur la tuyauterie.

«- AAAHHHHH BORDEL! TOILETTES DE SATAN!»

Jin accourut, alerté par le cri et, étrangement, éclata de rire avant de dire, ignorant la vision d'un Kame souffrant gravement:

«- Tu sais Kazu, ces toilettes n'ont aucune chance d'être les toilettes de Satan, elles ont été bénies 3 fois par des moines et purifiées avec du sel toutes les heures durant 3 jours.

- Mais t'es un taré...!

- Absolument pas, d'ailleurs, je vais porter un message aux gens qui veillent sur nous grâce à ma chouette..tu savais qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à celle qu'avait Harry Potter?»

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'en alla écrire sa missive. Kamenashi, quant à lui, décida de relever la lunette qui lui retomba dessus aussitôt, le faisant à nouveau hurler de douleur. Il entendit alors dans son dos un sombre ricanement et sentit un souffle dans son dos. Mais lorsque Kazuya se retourna il ne vit personne, juste une boîte à œufs qui fonçait sur lui en s'ouvrant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les œufs s'éclater sur son corps et le couvrir d'œuf.  
Ok...ça tournait pas rond dans cet appartement..il avait de moins en moins envie de devenir l'amant de Jin, si celui-ci vivait dans un endroit pareil...  
Il sortit des toilettes d'un pas rapide, pénétra dans la chambre et vit Akanishi qui accrochait une lettre à la patte de sa chouette qui partit aussitôt.  
Jin se retourna alors vers lui, fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui demanda:

«- Ben Kame..il t'est arrivé quoi? T'es couvert d'œuf!»

Kamenashi voulut ouvrir la bouche et s'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il put sortir fut:

«- Dans la ferme à Mathurin, Hi aïe hi aïe ho~! Y'a des centaines de poules Hi aïe hi aïe ho~! Y a des cot par-ci, y a des cot par-là, ya des cot, y a des cot y a des cot cot cot~! Dans la ferme à Mathurin, chacun son refrain~!»

Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, consterné et paniqué puis réessaya:

«- A la radio il y a une poule, à la radio il y a une poule~! Et la poule cot cot, et le poussin Piou, et le poussin Piou, et le poussin Piou, et le poussin Piou, et le poussin Piou~!»

Jin s'esclaffa et lui dit alors moqueur:

«- Bon sang, Kazu, je te connaissais pas un humour aussi pathétique! Vas-y fait moi la vache!

- Espèce de petit con.., s'énerva Kamenashi qui fulminait et s'était remis à parler normalement, tu trouves ça drôle ?! Moi ça ne me fait absolument pas rire! Je me suis fait attaqué par une boîte d'œufs, j'ai senti une présence derrière moi, mais y avait rien ! Juste cette idiote de boîte d'œufs qui fonçait sur moi! Et juste avant ma plomberie personnelle a souffert deux fois à cause de la lunette de tes toilettes soit disant bénies! Tu vis dans un endroit de fou!

- Ben tu sais ce qu'il te répond le petit con ?! Que tu peux aller dehors !

- Parfait!»

La porte claqua alors, signe que Kamenashi toujours couvert d'œuf était parti, et sa chouette arriva, une enveloppe brune accrochée à la patte. Il la détacha alors, et se mit à lire la lettre:

_« Cher Jin-Jin, _

_Je suis vraiment très très...non..je suis infiniment heureux de voir que tu as quitté la tortue! Elle m'horripilait à un point..c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai planifié qu'il reçoive cette boîte d'œufs et ai ce léger soucis de tuyauterie...Enfin bon, je suis fier de voir que tu as découvert un moyen de nous contacter, et te demandes, s'il est possible d'obtenir l'autographe des personnes inscrits sur la liste ci-jointe._

_Bien à toi,_

_Mr Hope_

_PS: Je tiens à clarifier les choses...tu es à MOI Akanishi Jin, à MOI! Mais pour le moment, je dois passer sous le bureau de Monsieur Satan, mon patron et celui que vous considérez comme un être du mal afin de me faire pardonner..ma petite bêtise et éviter mon renvoi.  
Ne considère pas ça comme une adultère, je t'aime mon Jin-Jin~!»_

Ça alors...il n'y croyait pas du tout. Ils existaient, des gens veillaient sur eux! Et il les avait contacté par chouette ! Harry Potter n'était pas un mythe !  
Quand il allait raconter ça à son Yamapi... Quoique..peut-être devrait-il éviter..non seulement il l'avait trompé -à moitié consentant- avec Kamenashi, mais en plus ce monsieur Hope avait visiblement..un certain contrôle sur sa vie... Déjà que Pi venait à peine de digérer son faux mariage avec leur mère porteuse !  
Non, pour l'intérêt de tous, il allait faire ce qu'il lui arrivait rarement de faire.

Akanishi Jin, grand bavard, allait être aussi muet qu'une tombe quant à cette affaire.

Sur cette ferme résolution, il retourna faire ce à quoi il était occupé avant l'arrivée de Kamenashi: peintre des petits pois verts à écosser sur du papier peint rose.


End file.
